


Fateful Countdown (Timer AU)

by too_short_to_ride



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, This may be my only phanfic, i just realized how gay I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_short_to_ride/pseuds/too_short_to_ride
Summary: Their timers count down today. There's rain, and a book store, and kissing. Also, it's really short, but what else is new?





	Fateful Countdown (Timer AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide whether to ship Phan flushed or pale, so this satisfies somewhere in the middle. I wasn't really sure about the rating either. (What level of fluff makes the difference between General and Teen?) Either way, enjoy!

_Three minutes left._

Phil watched his clock with an expression similar to a raptor stalking prey, his mind a blur of emotion. Since his early youth, he and his friends had observed the time flashing on each other's forearms, and as the years passed, Phil witnessed each of them meet the love of their life, one by one. He could still visualize their energetic encouragements from earlier that day, their timers a steady 00:00:00. Out of his entire social group, Phil would meet his soulmate the last.

_Two minutes left._

Dan strode down the street, lost in thought, his features revealing the swirling mass of panic, anticipation, apprehension, joy, and wonder that piled up within him. Some passing strangers nodded knowingly. The heavens darkened. A light drizzle rapidly escalated into buckets of cold rain. Dan noticed nothing. Not the state of his hair, not the tears that began to accumulate, not the seconds dropping from the timer on his wrist. His focus was tied completely to the invisible pull that guided him toward a small bookshop on a distant street corner as if his life depended on it. In a way, he guessed it did.

_Fifty-nine seconds left._

Phil could barely stop shaking. He returned the short novel that he'd been scanning to the dusty bookshelf and took a seat at an oak table, too distressed, too excited to revel in the dim, cozy atmosphere of the store.

_Forty-five seconds left._

Dan caught a glimpse of a bookshop across a side road.

_Thirty seconds left_.

Phil couldn't tear his eyes away from his arm.

_Twenty seconds._

Dan sprinted toward the entrance, his face streaked with salt and rainwater.

_Three._

Phil's heart was racing a mile a minute.

_Two._

Dan threw the door open.

_One._

Phil stood up like a shot.

_Zero._

Words were lost as the two collided, lips meeting, eyes squeezed shut and flooded with tears, and they held on to each other as if they never intended to let go. Others watched on, a bit rudely, but neither cared. Time lost its meaning, and that one moment lasted an infinity until they broke apart.

Hand in hand, the pair stepped out of the bookshop.


End file.
